Hidden Betrayal
by Nahonia
Summary: Something terrible happened to Kagome and now she is running away. But why is she hurt and where is Inuyasha? Please Review!
1. Wondering Girl

I dont want to but I have to sooo, I don't own Inuyasha there I said it.

Chapter1: Wandering Girl

In the middle of the dark misty woods sat a young women crying. Her face was in her hands and her raven black hair laid messy and dirty down her back. On her right arm was a bandage from her wrist to her elbow. The bandage was soaked through from her blood underneath. She hadn't ate, slept or drank for three days all she did was walk through the dark woods not caring where she ended up as long as she got farther away from Kaede's village.

Soon her lack of sleep caught up with her and she fell fast asleep.

As the young girl awoke she tried to open her eyes but her eyes felt like they weighed a ton. So she started to get up as a hand gently pushed her back down.

"Sango?" asked the young her still keeping her eyes shut.

" No dear my name is Tasuke." said another voice next to her. The young forced her eye lids opened to see a middle aged women sitting nextto her. But something else was different she wasn't laying on the ground anymore but on a bed ina house.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" asked the young girl still laying on the bed.

" I found you in the middle of the woods passed out so I brought you here to my house."

Oh...thank you." answered the young girl.

" By the way I stilldon't know your name." said the older women softly.

"Oh my name... my name is Kagome."


	2. A New Day

Sry to say this but I don't own Inuyasha :(

Chapter 2

"NO!" screamed Kagome as she woke from her nightmare. Kagome was drenched in sweat and her blanket was twisted around her body from tosing and turning while she was a sleep.

"What is it?" said Tasuke running into the room.

"It's nothing I just had a nightmare that's all." said Kagome wipping sweat from her eyebrow with the back of her hand. Tasuke grabed the water pitcher on the side of the bed and poored a glassful of chilled water.

"Here drink this." said Tasuke as she handed the cup to Kagome. Kagome reached out with both hands to grab the cup.

"Oh dear! What happened to your arm?" asked Tasuke looking at Kagome's bandaged arm. "Did you hurt it in the woods?"

Kagome looked down at her arm as tears filled her eyes. " It's nothing." said Kagome as she turned her head to the wall to hide the tear that excaped her eye.

After a moment of silence Tasuke tried to change the subject. "Well I made a bath for you so you can get cleaned up well I go make us some food." said Tasuke geting Kagome's mind off her arm. "Well I'll go make that food now." said Tasuke as she left the room.

Kagome walked outside to the little bath house. Kagome got undressed and sat in the already hot water. As Kagome started to unwind the bloody bandage you could see four long deep cuts on her arm. Kagome slowly stuck her hurt arm into the water bitting her lower lip as she did so from the stinging of the hot water on her wounds. She took her time washing up sense she had not had a bath in a long time. When Kagome finally got out of the bath she noticed that Tasuke left her a fresh blue kamono to wear.

Kagome was walking back to the front of the house as she combed her long black hair with a small comb when sheheard a noise that made her stop in her tracks.

Kagome could hear screams down the hill in the main part of the villiage. Kagome hurryed to the front door of the little house to see Tasuke staring in horror down at the main villiage. Kagome looked down at the villiage to see flames licking the top of the houses and people running and screaming.

"Lady Tasuke! Lady Tasuke!" shouted a bald old man ranning up th hill panting.

"What is it? What is happening down there!" asked a shocked and scared Tasuke.

"A deman! A deman is attacking the villiage!" yelled the old man.

"What does itwant, we have no riches we have nothing it would want."

Kagome's eyes flew wide open as she remembered something very important. "Oh no." mumbled Kagome under her breath. Kagome turned around and started to run back behind the little house.

"Kagome where are you going?" asked Tasuke.

Kagome ignored Tasuke and kept running till she reached the little bath house. Kagome grabed her dirty old school cloths and started to search through the pockets till she found what she was looking for. "How could I have forgoten I had this?" said Kagome to herself as she held up a small piece of the shikon jewel. Kagome was broke out of her thoughts as she heared Tasuke start to scream. Kagome ran out to see a huge snake demon in front of Tasuke.

"Give me the jewel!" hissed the snake.

"I...I don't have any jewels." said Tasuke walking backwards slowly.

"Don't lie to me human! I know it's here. I can sence it!"

Kagome looked around franticly she had to do something the snake was about to attack Tasuke. Kagome spotted the old man laying on the ground bleeding close by her. On the old man's back was three arrows and next to him a long bow. Kagome grabed the bow and an arrow. She tried to pulling the string back on the bow but quickly let go when her arm started to sear with pain. Kagome looked down at her arm, the wounds had reopened. _Oh no I can't pull the string back!_ screamed Kagome in her head. _Unless I use...No I can't do that._

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Tasuke as the snake bared his fange and lefted his head high ready to strike his pray.

_Here goes nothing _thought Kagome as she grabed the small piece of the shikon jewel and shoved it in her hurt arm. The pain was gone from her arm and Kagome felt stronger then she ever felt before. She grabed the bow and arrow again and pulled the string back with ease.

"Hey Demon! I have what you are looking for!" yelled Kagome at the snake. The demon turned around quickly to see Kagome. The snake spotted the jewel in her arm as his eyes grew large.

"Give it to me!" hissed the demon as he lunged at Kagome. Kagome sent her arrow flying heading straight at the snake's head. The air was filled with a bright purple light as Kagome's arrow hit it's target.

When the light faded away Kagome could see a shocked Tasuke staring at the dead snake demon.

" Lady Tasuke, are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"I think so." said Tasuke as she finally broke her gaze from the snake to look at Kagome.

"Come on Lady Tasuke let's go check on the rest of the villiage." said Kagome leading Tasuke down the hill to the villiage.

_Well I hope you liked it. :)_

_Thank you Stone cold rocker from heck, babyrider70 and Steph for reveiwing or putting my story in your favorites_!


End file.
